Jack surpise birthday with other surprises to come
by Singamanhatten
Summary: ok yeah well this is my normal romance but it is a Mush story with other romances to and it is dedicated to me bud Frenchy so please please please read and review
1. Default Chapter

Frenchy/Mush  
  
Hey you guys this is another story dedicated to my friend Frenchy I promised her a story and here it is!!!!!! Oh and Snake this is payback for that time you hit me on the foot *evil laugh*!!!!!!! I don't own Spot, Race, Oscar, Mush, Jack, or Morris I wish I did but I don't. My friend owns Snake Eyes, Frenchy, Brooklyn, Santa Fe, and yes even my nickname bein that she picked it, Singa. Any other newsies names that you don't recognize are mine. Hope you enjoy it!!!!!!! Don't forget to review.  
  
Chapter 1 "Yo Frenchy youse can stop droolin ovah Mush now." Singa said and she kept looking around for Snoddy, Spot, Racetrack, and Snake Eyes, they were all meeting at Tibby's for dinner to arrange a surprise party for Jacks birthday next week. "I was not starin at him I was just looking at the book he was readin." Frenchy replied defending her self. "He ain't reading ain't readin a book smart one. Oh well heah comes Spot and the othah's." Singa said standin up and spit shook with Spot and gave Snoddy a peck and then they all sat in the booth it wasn't really secluded though they were in the middle of the restaurant, so they talked in hushed voices. "So listen guys I got Medda's booked for next Saturday and Santa Fe is comin in tomorrow and she is stayin in Brooklyn wit youse guys we can't let jack know she is heah. Also" Singa was interrupted by Mush walkin ovah they just went silent as he came up to them and guessed he ova hoid them talking. "Heya mind if I join in on on the celebration?" To reply to his question Frenchie scooted ovah, which instantly shoved her brother Spot ovah and that shoved frenchy's sister of the bench. "Hey Frenchy is that how you treat you own siblin by shoving the out the the booth?" Asked Snake Eyes as Spot helped her up Frenchy never answered she was lost in the world of Mush but they had to finish plannin the surprise. "Hey youse guys we need to finish planning befoah Jack gets heah." Singa said tryin to get everyones attention. It wasn't workin so she has to do something dratic so she grabbed her ice wata and walked ova to Spot and dumped the ice wata in his lap he gasped from the coldness but didn't make a scene it shoa got everyones attention I mean how many people dump wata on the fearless Brooklyn leada. "You know if ya weren't one of me friends I would've soaked ya for that idea that you had." He said while attempting to dry his pants Singa just wore a little smirk. "Well I gotta do what I gotta do to get peoples attention. Well anyways so Frenchy you got the decorations plans for Medda?" Singa said and snapped Frenchy back to reality. "Uh what oh um yeah I got the plans I am headin ta Medda's to show her the plans it would help if I had someone ta help me though it gets borin." She said. "Oh um I will help I'se don't gots a job yet." He said hoping not to sound to desperate to spend time wit Frenchy, Snoddy Spot race and Singa just smirked cause they knew they both liked eachuddah but not one of them would tell eachuddah. "Well hey guys it's been real but I's gots ta go." Snake said as she got out of the booth and walked out the doah and of couahse there was Morris to greet her with his lips she just waved be as he put his arm around her waist and they walked down the road. "God I don't get what she see's in that scab I mean at least she could've picked Oscah at least he is a little nicer." Singa said sittin back in hey seat. "Yeah I mean me own flesh and blood is goin out wit a Delancey bruddah I have ta strain me self from not runnin ovah there and soakin him for stickin his tounge down me twins throat." Spot said drinkin some of his wata. "Well heah comes Jack we bettah go." Said Racetrack as they all got up and greeted jack as he came in and then they left. "Well guys I am goin ta map out Medda's so I guess Mush and I should get goin." Frenchy said and grabbed Mushes hand and they walked off wit eachudda talking. "I sure hope getting them to woik taghedda will get them to admit their feelins for eachuddah." Singa said lightin up a cigarette. "I am sure they will it might take some time though." Spot said pattin Singa on the back and stealin a puff of her cigarette. "Well I also got ta go I have a date wit Brooklyn so lata." Spot said handing back the cigarette to Singa and walked off. Then it was just Race, Snoddy, and Singa so they decided to get a game of pokah goin at the lodge house but Singa declined and kissed Snoddy and hugged race goodbye and then she left for her apartment  
  
To be continued  
  
Please review and yeah it will help please please please REVIEW *gets on knee's and begs* REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! New chapter coming soon! 


	2. Feelings out in the open

Hey thanks Mondie for reviewing!!!!!!!!!! Now I need more reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the newsies I wish I did but I don't! I also don't own Frenchy Brooklyn Snake Eye's or Santa Fe they own themselves and I own Singa!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~*~*~*~Medda's~*~*~*~  
  
Back at Medda's Frenchy and Mush were working hard on the decorations. kinda-a little bit-ok not really they were to busy staring at each other but lets get on with the story shall we?  
  
"High times, hard times  
  
Sometimes the living is sweet  
  
And sometimes there's nothing to eat  
  
But I always land on my feet  
  
So when there's dry tim." Frenchy was singin before she noticed Mush listening to her. "Why id ya stop singin?" Mush asked as he walked over to her as she was still putting up streamers. "Well I normally only sing for my family and I barely do that." She said by then she stopped putting up the streamers and looked down at him as she climbed down the latter, Mush helped her off of the last two steps. "Thanks Mush." She said as she walked over to a table and sat down and sighed. "Hey it was nuttin. Whats wrong?" Mush said sitting down next to her. "Well you probably think this is stupid but I just feel so left out in the love area ya get me? I mean Snake Eyes has Morris, Spot's got Brooklyn, Jack has Santa Fe an Singa has Snoddy, what about me I's is human to." She said looking up to a smiling face of Mush. "Whats so funny?" She asked getting up. "Nuttin well ok you are just such a softy I can't believe youse are related to Spot you are so different." He said still smilin. "So I's a softy huh well you will think different afta I do dis." She said up and lunging at him and knocking him to the floor laughing and Mush soon rolled to the top and started ticking her. "Say Frenchy is a softy say it." He said while tickling her. "Fine fine I am a softy now get off of me." She said still laughin. Even though he had gotten off of her. "I aughtta soak ya for what you did!" she said getting back up in her chair, but instead of walking over to his chair mush got up and walked over to her and kissed her on the lips. "Wow what was that for." Frenchy asked completely takin off guard by the kiss. "I dunno I guess I saw something in you today that I have nevah seen in you before." He said getting up and walking to his chair but before he could Frenchy stood up and turned him around to face her and she kissed him but this time more deeper than the first. "I just had to do that, it was thanks for being a great friend." She said sitting back down in her chair smiling. "How long?" Mush asked. "2 years, I have had a crush on you for 2 years. You?" She said. "Same amount I guess I don't even remember when I first fell for you." He said sitting down in his seat, "Frenchy would youse be me goil?" He ask she just nodded got up and sat in his lap and they continued kissing.  
  
~*~*~*~Central Park~*~*~*~ While Frenchy and Mush were discoverin there true feelings for each other, Snake Eyes was discoverin her feelins but ther weren't good ones, at least for Morris.  
  
Morris and snake Eyes were kissing under a tree as he started for her shirt. "Morris stop." Snake Eyes said before returning to kiss him, but again he started for her shirt. "Morris whats the matter with you I told you to stop I don't want to go that far." She said fully pulling away from him and staring at him. "What's the matter?" He asked. "You know fully what's wrong! I don't want to go that far with you I am not ready!" Snake said. "Aw come on it is not like you will regret doing it!" Morris said getting up from his spot. "How do you know I mean I only started dating you a week ago and you already want to go that far! Racetrack wouldn't push me that far." She said realizing what she just said her eyes grew big. "Well why don't you date him!" Morris said angrily getting up and started walking away. "Maybe I will." She yelled getting up.  
  
What is going on I don't like race I mean we dated but it didn't work but maybe I still have feelings for him maybe I should give him another chance that is if he will do the same for me, she thought and then ran right into Racetrack. "Hey Race I was just going to look for you." She said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
well here it is the second chapter!!!!! It has worked out between mush and frenchy but what about race and Snake Eye's keep tuned in for the next chapter and review I want 5 reviews before I writer my next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
